This Spongebob is so wierd
by Digirod
Summary: Named like that for a reason, rated liked that for a reason...


It has been a long time since I put a new fanfic on the internet, because I couldn't think of a new fanfic, then one day, it hit me, "why don't I make a fanfic that is much weirder than my last one?" And so I just made it. I  
won't be surprised if I get reviews saying that it sucks, or you ruined Spongebob and other characters, or one that says that they don't get the  
plot of this fanfic. And THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO MY LAST FANFIC  
"SPONGEBOB'S HYPNOTIC POWERS!" And before you read this you will see unlikely video-game characters doing things with the Spongebob characters  
in unlikely places (for example, Sephrioh getting high with Squidward.)  
Lastly, I don't own Spongebob and other TV and video game characters.  
Enjoy.  
  
The Spongebob that is so weird  
  
(setting 1 Spongebob's house: noon)  
  
(Spongebob has just finished watching his favorite show.)  
  
Spongebob: Gee that was great! How will they get out of that one? I think I will Go jellyfishing. Hey Gary! (Gary comes in)  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: I'm going to go jellyfishing.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: No you can't smoke! Don't fill my house full of sluts and pimps. Now good-bye. (shuts the door and heads to Patrick's house.)  
  
Homer: Hello Spongebob. It is such a beautiful day with birds and bees and birds and.. Mmm. bees.  
  
Spongebob: Hey, stupid, you are. oh never mind just get out of my way and drink your beer.  
  
Homer: That reminds me I got to do stuff . . . (gasps and heads for some where)  
  
Spongebob: Anyway. (knocks on Patrick's rock only to find a note) "Spongebob, I went to go smite the heartless eggs with Lois Griffin. I will see you in duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." (throws the note away and heads to Squidward's house and knocks on his door.) I wonder if Squidward wants to play. (Squidward answers The door.)  
  
Squidward: (happily) Why hello Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob: What are you, on crack?  
  
Squidward: No but I'm listening to one of Weezer's songs, Dope Nose. I sing a part. Here goes: "Cheese smells so good on a burnt piece of lamb Fag of the year who could beat up your man." How do you like that?  
  
Spongebob: That sucks! I'm going to Sandy's! (goes away from Squidward's house. Patrick, who is grayer than usual, stops him.) Patrick what the hell happened to you!?  
  
Gray Patrick: Duh what was I supposed do again? Oh yeah! I am the stupid part of Patrick that the Yami the pharaoh banished to the Shadow Realm. Then Mr.Pegasus helped me escaped and here I am. (Spongebob gets angry and narrows his eyes at the gray Patrick and takes out a shotgun.)  
  
Spongebob: (in a stern voice and with his teeth clenched.) You have 10 seconds to get your ass away from me. (Spongebob starts to count to ten, but the gray Patrick is not leaving.) 10! (he blows off his head.) The hell with this I'm going to kill some jellyfish.  
  
King Jellyfish: What!? (he appears in front of Spongebob) Why you, if you lay on hand on my jellyfish, I'll shock you with 300,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.  
  
Peter Griffin: You won't shock anybody because I'll fuck you up.  
  
Spongebob: Where did you come from?  
  
Peter: I came from there. (points in a random direction.) Now I will stop your reign of ball licking.  
  
King Jellyfish: I don't lick balls.  
  
Peter: Of course you don't.  
  
King Jellyfish: You insulted me! Now I will kill you.  
  
Peter: Peter digivolve into . . . SuperPeter! (he just grows bigger)  
  
Spongebob: You're a digimon?  
  
Peter: What's a digimon?  
  
Agumon: I'm a digimon. (King Jellyfish shocks him and he fades away like all digimon does.)  
  
Spongebob: I should just walk away now. (he runs away and heads for Sandy's house.)  
  
Setting 2: Sandy's House  
  
(Spongebob walks into Sandy's house only to find her and Cloud (from Final Fantasy7) talking about random stuff.)  
  
Cloud: . and so I was like "It's not in my contract."  
  
Sandy: Then what happened?  
  
Spongebob: Hi Sandy!  
  
Sandy: You bastard, he was about to tell about the time Hades employed him to stop Sora and co from stopping the Heartless.  
  
Spongebob: I'm sorry, go on.  
  
Cloud: And then he was like . (seven hours pass and Spongebob and Sandy is sleeping. Cloud has gone somewhere. they wake up)  
  
Spongebob: (yawns) Oh my God, I gotta get home. (and just like that he appears in front of his house.) What, oh well I hope that. WHAT THE FUCK!? (he goes inside only to find his house full of sluts and pimps) I am going to make Gary rue the day that he did this. But first I have to get rid of all these lewd people. EVERYONE, LISTEN, FREE ICE CREAM AT THE KRUSTY KRAB!  
  
Everyone: Free ice cream? (everyone runs out of Spongebob's house trampling him in the process. Gary comes in from the kitchen.)  
  
Spongebob: (angrily) Hello, Gary.  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: That's right, you disobeyed me, and now you must be punished.  
  
Gary: MEOW!! (he tries to get away form Spongebob, but he catches him.)  
  
Spongebob: Now what should I do with you?  
  
Yes, what should he do with Gary? I'll let you decide Gary's fate. You can submit your ideas of what will happen to Gary in the reviews. And whosever idea I like the most I will put it at the beginning of my next fanfic. And I will try to make the next one a little longer. 


End file.
